


To feel you're gettin' close to me is everything that matters to me. Is everywhere I want to be

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Life Partners, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Tim love Amy and Amy loves Tim, True Love, always on my mind, babyboy, discussing Elvis and Pet Shop Boys, fleeing into my imaginary world, is all I wanna wrote about these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	To feel you're gettin' close to me is everything that matters to me. Is everywhere I want to be

It had only been a few hours since Tim walked through the front door of his house, after spending the past two weeks away on location - and away from her.   
Tim had barely shrugged the bag off his shoulders before they fell into each others arms, kissing with the passion and hunger that only happens when two halfs finally become one whole, and everything is suddenly vivid again.   
Relished by the notion of desires that had been put on pause for the last 14 days switched on, and the need for physical gratification and closeness was so palpable and desperately essential, that they couldn't even manage to get to the bedroom one floor above them, and ended up fucking noisily and desperately on the midway landing.

After a sweaty and intense sex session, which was understandably over much quicker than normal, and the raw, primal feelings had settled some, they had taken a shower, where Tim had lathered her lithe body with the shower gel he had bought her, smelling of rasberries.   
He particularly loved to soap up her breasts, and he circled them carefully, teasing her when he ran his thumbs over her nipples. Her giggling and squirming made him smile so genuinely, and he drew her closer, rubbing their wet and slippery bodies together.

Whenever Tim was away, she would always wear his t-shirts, to self soothe in his absence, and to keep a part of him close, and she would usually snatch a random shirt as he unpacked, and put it to her face and inhale deeply.

_"You're so disgusting, love,"_ he'd say and laugh. _"Let me at least wash it before you bury your face in it."_

_"Shut up!"_ she would say, and act offended. _"I love how you smell, Tim."_

Now he couldn't care less about unpacking or laundry, so he picked her up in his arms, and she giggled in surprise.  
Planting a slow kiss on her lips, before grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. No one could look as cheeky as Tim. She was just about to open her mouth and ask what was going on, when he effortlessly threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal with delight.   
He chuckled heartily as he gave her butt a few light slaps with his palm, then walked to the bedroom, leaving the backpack on the floor by the front door.  
  
She landed with a thud on the mattress and she laughed excitedly as she arched her body to scoot further up the bed. Climbing ontop of her, he pinned her wrists down over her head and slowly ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, then gently biting her lower lip before trailing sloppy kisses down her neck and chest.   
Stopping momentarily at her stomach, which he loved more than any words could explain, kissing and biting, lingering a little extra over a spot by the waistband of her panties. He slowly worked his way lower.

_"You smell like a little dessert,"_ he purred, nibbling her groin. _"Can I have a taste?"_

***

A few hours had passed and none of them had left the bed for more than a few minutes, either for a quick bathroom break or to get a snack. Tim had brought a tub of Häagen-Dazs and two spoons to bed.  
He was reading a newspaper carefully and barely looked up when she spoke.

_"Did you say something, baby?"_ he asked absentmindedly, around the spoon in his mouth.

_"I just said that this is a really good version."_

He glanced at the tv, where 'Always on my mind' by Pet Shop Boys was playing. He hadn't even noticed she had switched it on.

_"What? This song?"_

_"Yeah."_

He continued reading for a few moments, then he said, _"They've completely butchered the innocence of it, I prefer the original."_

_"Yeah for a funeral, maybe..."_

_"It's a classic!"_ he said, mock-offended.

_"'Classic' doesn't always mean 'better' you know..."_ she stated and dipped her spoon in the ice cream.

_"No, of course not, but it's **Elvis**. A lot of people love him, and all those people can't be wrong..."_

_"Why must the amount of people appreciating something dictate that thing's_   
_'awesomeness?'"_

_"So you're saying that you prefer a synth duo's version over Elvis'?"_

_"Well...yeah..."_

_"Elvis?"_ he continued, still a little surprised. _"You know he is called 'The King' for a reason, right?"_

_"Just someone is called 'king' doesn't really mean anything. They called Jim Morrison 'lizard king' and that really means fuck all."_

_"You cannot compare Elvis and Jim Morrison, darling, that is like comparing..."_ He stopped talking when he realized he couldn't come up with a good example, and blurted out, _"... apples and oranges, I don't know!"_

She stared at him blankly and raised both eyebrows, as he removed his glasses.

_"Jim Morrisson was a drunken buffoon who couldn't cope with the responsibility that comes with being in the public eye,"_ Tim continued. _"He was completely overrated, in my opinion."_

_"Well, thank you **so** much for teaching me about music and history, Tim,"_ she said ironically and grinned, sticking out her tongue, _"I still find 'Pet Shop Boys' version better than the original though."_

_"Ah, you young people..."_ he sighed as he turned his attention to the newspaper again. _"You are all impossible."_

_"Aww, come on now!"_ she laughed and gave his feet a slap.

_"Hey, whay do you want from me?"_ he asked and gave her a sheepish grin. _"I'm old school and I happen like Elvis..."_

She flopped down on her stomach and grabbed another spoonful of ice cream, looking at him with nothing but affection, and he smiled slowly.

He still got a rush of exhilaration in his body when her brown eyes found his, the same fluttering in his chest he had felt when they first met - a feeling that told him he was alive and that he had a purpose in life.   
He swallowed and gave a low, pleased hum as his heartrate quickened at the sight of her, and the innocence in her eyes tugged at his heart.   
He threw the newspaper to the side and pulled her closer, maneuvering her to lie on top of him, delicately kissing her.

_"Somehow you don't even have to open your mouth to make my heart beat heavily,"_ he said in a low voice and gently brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. 


End file.
